Al final de un eclipse
by little Alice Cullen
Summary: Que pasarà si Bella dejara a Edward después de enterarse de que Jake la ama? y si en Phoenix se encontrara con Stephenie Meyer, una mujer que dice que ha soñado con ella y con un hombre con cabello bronce? Y si Bella le cuenta su historia- desde ECLIPSE-
1. El final

_**Hola!! He vuelto con esta Historia!! Espero les guste!!**_

_**Tengo que Aclarar que la idea no es mía, yo solo la afiné un poco para que se entendiera mejor y para que no fuera tan corta!!**_

_**La historia es de una amiga cuyo nombre es Daniela!!**_

_**Abajo les explico cómo es que soy yo quién la publica!!**_

_**Por lo tanto esta Historia (completa) está dedicada a Daniela!!!, Chica muchas gracias por tu confianza!!! Y apoyo!!!**_

_**Está de más decir que también se las dedico a ustedes Lectora y lectores!! Espero la disfruten y les agradezco mucho el estar leyendo esto!!**_

_**Mis últimas 2 dedicatorias son para:**_

_**Lola: quién me ha ayudado mucho desde el día que la conocí!!, muchas gracias!! Eres la mejor!!**_

_**Y a mi mejor amiga: Dannya, quién me enseñó este mundo de los fics y de crepúsculo.**_

_**Amiga te estoy eternamente agradecida por tu amistad!! Eres la mejor persona que me pude encontrar en esta vida!! Te quiero Mucho.**_

_**Dejando Atrás el sentimentalismo, les dejo La Historia!! Disfruten y no olviden los Reviews!!**_

Bella Pov

No, podía creer que fuera tan malvada!, amaba a Edward, pero… una parte de mi también amaba a Jacob.

Si escogía a Edward Jake, terminaría lastimado, pero… no podía vivir sin Edward, tenía que escoger, pero no podía, acababa de salir viva de las garras de Victoria, y Jake me acaba de decir que me ama.

Que tengo que hacer!, No lo sabía, por suerte Edward estaba de caza porque si no fuera así, el se preocuparía.

Lo mejor sería esperar a que él llegara y hablara con él, sobre lo que pasa.

Si él me dice que no importa el camino que tome, le diré en broma que lo mejor será que me valla con mi madre!.

Mañana vería a mi milagro personal, y hablaría con él.

Me desperté con unos fríos brazos a mi alrededor, era mi paraíso!

- Hola- dije cuando me di la vuelta para verlo, pero él tenía una mirada muy triste, y muy apenas contestó

- Hola

- Te sucede algo?- pregunte

- Nada

- Edward yo…

- No hables Bella, yo entiendo todo!, no es necesario que lo expliques, Alice lo vio

- Que vio?

- Lo que tenías que decir!- Eso era bueno, así no tenía por qué ponerme a llorar, pero… su mirada era fría

- Entonces qué opinas?

- Que lo mejor será que te vayas con tu madre- ¿QUEEEE?, eso no me lo esperaba por ningún motivo

- De que hablas?- debía ser broma

- Creo que lo mejor es que regreses con Renée, y te alejes de nosotros

- E-e-eso cr-cres?

- Si, eso creo

- Edward… yo…- quería decirle que no pensaba irme, pero, sonaba muy convencido! Aunque su mirada demostrara lo contrario- no…

- No importa Bella, lo mejor, es que lo hagas

- Tu… quieres…

- Si- dijo muy convencido, yo no podía creerlo pero cuando me vio me vio y lo que vi en sus ojos fue tanta seguridad que decidí hacerle caso!!

- Muy bien, si es lo que quieres, lo haré!

- Bella…

- Si?- pregunte con la esperanza de que me dijera que era un broma

- Mañana pasaremos por ti para dejarte en el aeropuerto

- Ah!, si, gracias- dije sin ganas

- Me tengo que ir

- Por que?

- Porque… tengo que hacer algo

- Edward?- había recordado algo

- Si?

- Lamento esto!, yo… tu… bueno… espero…. Que encuentres a alguien a quien le puedas dar el anillo- no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Edward se enamorara de otra persona, pero tenía que dejarlo ir aunque eso me contara un hueco en el corazón que jamás se podría sanar

- Bella… yo… quiero pedirte algo

- Claro

- Quiero que seas tu quien se quede con el anillo de mi madre

- Pero Ed…- no me dejó terminar

- No, Bella, no discutas, quiero que tu te lo quedes!

- Esta bien, solo si tu quieres- Por primera vez en el momento me sonrió con verdadera alegría

-Claro que quiero, no creo que exista otra persona que quiera que se quede con este anillo- Sonreí un poco

- Pues hecho!

- Nos vemos Bella

- Adiós

Se fue!! No lo aguante, y me puse a llorar con una almohada en mi cara para que ahogara el llanto, hablé con Charlie y le dije que la razón para irme a Phoenix era que quería estudiar teatro, y él no me creyó pero al decirle que los Cullen me llevarían al aeropuerto de Seattle, ya no pensaba que fuera porque me pelee con Edward.

Empaqué mis cosas y me dormí, mañana sería el día más duro de toda mi vida.

EDWARD POV

Estaba muy preocupado por Bella, ella estaba muy preocupada y no era necesario que Jasper me lo dijera.

Estábamos cazando, porque después del enfrentamiento, no habíamos comido… o bebido nada, cuando Alice tuvo una visión que me dejó paralizado

Estaba en la habitación de Bella, y ella me preguntaba que hacer y yo le respondía que lo mejor era que ella decidiera lo que quería.

Ella solo me decía que entonces quería ir a Phoenix con su madre.

Yo no lo podía creer, no sabía que hacer, ella había aceptado casarse conmigo, y ahora, me iba a decir que quería irse con su madre.

Paré la caza y fui directamente al claro, así podría pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

Pensé en todo lo que amaba a Bella y las muchas veces que dije que me gustaría que ella hubiera escogido una vida humana.

Llegue a la conclusión de que no podía ser incoherente y que si había querido que Bella tuviera una vida humana lo mejor sería que ahora que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, tenía que dejarla ir, y esperar que fuera feliz , y que si así era yo la iba a esperar siempre!.

Cuando llegue a esta conclusión fui a su casa, y estaba decidido a no dejar que ella viera lo mucho que me afectaba su decisión.

Entré y ella ya estaba dormida, me acosté, y la rodee con mis brazos, pero ella se despertó

- Hola- dijo cuando pudo verme!, no podía responderle, sabiendo que pronto sería un adiós pero con todas mis fuerzas contesté

- Hola

- Te sucede algo?- preguntó, me sentía mal por tener que dejarla, pero lo tenia que hacer

- Nada- le dije mintiendo

- Edward yo…- no podía soportar oírla decir lo que ya sabía me iba a decir por lo que decidí que lo mejor era decirle que lo sabía y la apoyaba

- No hables Bella, yo entiendo todo!, no es necesario que lo expliques, Alice lo vio

- Que vio?

- Lo que tenías que decir!- No pensaba decirle con santos y señas que era lo que vió Alice porque no podría soportarlo

- Entonces qué opinas?

- Que lo mejor será que te vayas con tu madre- Lo dije rápido para no dañarme a mi mismo, yo tenía que hacer que ella tomara el camino que ella quería

- De que hablas?- No me gustaba que preguntara eso porque lo que tenía que contestar era…

- Creo que lo mejor es que regreses con Renée, y te alejes de nosotros- No me gustaba esa pregunta porque tenía que responder eso

- E-e-eso cr-cres?- y lo peor es que tenía que mentirle

- Si, eso creo- esto era como un dejavu

- Edward… yo…- No quería saber lo que tenía que decir, no quería que ella sintiera lástima por mí, lo que yo quería era que fuera feliz- no…

- No importa Bella, lo mejor, es que lo hagas- Le dije, porque si ella me decía algo más, lo más probable era que le empezara a implorar que se quedara

- Tu… quieres…- empezó a preguntar, pero como yo ya me conocía, si terminaba la pregunta no podría mentirle, decidí contestar rápido

- Si- dije con mucha seguridad, esperando que ella lo notara y juntando todas mis fuerzas para que ella no supiera lo mucho que me dolía todo esto!!

- Muy bien, si es lo que quieres, lo haré!- Por lo menos ella estaba dando un paso para cumplir sus sueños

- Bella…- estaba apunto de decirle que la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, que no quería que se fuera, y que yo la esperaría toda mi eternidad

- Si?- preguntó, y yo me dí cuenta de que no era nadie para impedirle que cumpliera su sueño

- Mañana pasaremos por ti para dejarte en el aeropuerto- esa fue mi excusa barata

- Ah!, si, gracias- dijo sin ánimos

- Me tengo que ir

- Por que?

- Porque… tengo que hacer algo- no podía decirle "porque si sigo aquí empezaré a suplicar que te quedes, por lo que prefiero irme y sufrir solo"

- Edward?- me llamó

- Si?

- Lamento esto!, yo… tu… bueno… espero…. Que encuentres a alguien a quien le puedas dar el anillo- No podía creer que ella pensara que encontraría a alguien a quién amara tanto como a ella

- Bella… yo… quiero pedirte algo

- Claro

- Quiero que seas tu quien se quede con el anillo de mi madre

- Pero Ed…- no la dejé terminar, quería que tuviera algo mio para recordarme, aunque escogiera un camino diferente al mio

- No, Bella, no discutas, quiero que tu te lo quedes!

- Esta bien, solo si tu quieres- Le sonreí, porque, me hacía feliz pensar que ella si quería llevar el anillo

-Claro que quiero, no creo que exista otra persona que quiera que se quede con este anillo- Eso era la única verdad

- Pues hecho!

- Nos vemos Bella- dije apesadumbrado por la idea

- Adiós

Me fui y corrí a mi casa, Me fui a mi cuarto y solo le dije a Alice que les dijera a todos el plan para el día siguiente.

Toda la noche lo único que hice fue pensar en Bella.

Bella POV

A el día siguiente todo estaba listo, Renée, sabía que iba a ir, Charlie no estaba enojado, ni triste, y lo único que me faltaba era irme…

Tocaron la puerta, y cuando abrí ahí estaban Jasper y Emmett, listos para cargas mis cosas al Jeep

Cuando estuvo todo listo, nos encaminamos a el aeropuerto, Alice estaba a un lado mío y al otro estaba Rosalie, quién decidió hablar

- Bella… quiero pedirte perdón!

- Por que?

- Bella… se que te dije que no sería tu amiga… pero… me he dado cuenta de que eres algo importante en mi vida y no quiero que te vayas sin que sepas que si quieres yo puedo ser tu amiga

- Rosalie… yo… claro que quiero ser tu amiga- ese día era muy raro, más por el hecho que Edward no había dicho ni una sola palabra

Llegamos a el aeropuerto, después de un viaje junto a mis amigas Alice y Rose!! (era raro decir esto)

Cuando llegamos Los chicos se encargaron de llevar las cosas, nosotras nos empezamos a despedir

Me despedí de todos menos de una persona… Edward, él fue el último que faltaba y para cuando voltee, ya ninguno de los Cullen estaban ahí, por lo que nos dejaron un momento a solas a Edward y a mí.

Eso me daba mucho miedo… no le temía a él, tenía miedo de que me dijera que me largara y nunca más volviera o algo por el estilo, sabía que era un temor estúpido pero lo temía!!

- Bella yo…- no terminó la frase

- Edward yo…- tampoco pude terminar la frase

En ese momento empezó a sonar una canción en el local de al lado, la canción no la conocía pero la primera estrofa me llegó así que intenté hablar

- Esa primera estrofa es muy cierta

- Que?- dijo distraídamente

-Digo que la primera estrofa de esa canción es muy cierta, yo se a lo que se refiere

- Desde cuando te gusta Maroon 5?

- Es Maroon 5?

- si, la canción es better that we break!

- Oh, bueno, yo… solo lo decía por la primera estrofa!- lo estaba arruinando todo!!

- Si… Bella…

- Si?

Cuando volteé la cara de Edward estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía y no lo aguanté más, corté el pequeño espacio que nos alejaba y lo besé!!, fue un beso cargado de amor, de todo el amor que sentía por él y que jamás dejaría de sentir.

Como siempre él cortó el beso

- Bella… yo…

- Edward… yo- estaba a punto de decirle "te amo" cuando el interrumpió

- Creo que esta relación ha llegado hasta aquí!

- Que?- Yo estaba a un segundo de decirle que lo amaba y el decía que teníamos que terminar?

- Bella… creo que esa canción tiene más de cierto en esta relación que solo la primer estrofa- rió amargamente

- Edward yo…

- No Bella, eso es lo mejor!!, asta aquí llegó nuestra relación!!, esto es lo mejor para ambos!

- Edward yo…

- Nada Bella!, ese fue nuestro último beso! Y no hay vuelta atrás!, nos vemos

- Edward…

- Adiós Bella!

- Edward…

- Solo te pido que te quedes con el anillo, y que no te alejes de mi familia por mi, Alice me odiaría si fuera así

- Edward…

- Solo promételo por favor Bella

- Yo… lo… prometo… pero…

- Nada de peros!!, tienes que ir al avión, Bella… yo te quiero… pero… esto tiene que ser así

- N-n-no

- Si, ahora vete y cumple tu promesa

- Si- no sé de donde saqué fuerzas pero me subí al avión! Y ya arriba lloré, pero no por mucho tiempo porque cuando supe que estábamos a punto de llegar al aeropuerto de Phoenix tuve que recobrar la compostura porque mi madre me estaría esperando… solo espero que tenga fuerzas suficientes para seguir con esto.

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Les gusto??**_

_**Me gustaría saberlo!!!**_

_**Como ya lo dije, la historia no es mía!!, es de una amiga mía llamada Daniela, ella es de Chile, es de Talca!! (eso es la región 7) y ella muy linda me pidió que hiciera esta historia con sus ideas.**_

_**Por lo que ella puso la trama y algunos detalles y yo solo la afiné!! Jiji **_

_**Daniela, te estoy completamente agradecida y estoy alagada por haberme escogido para escribir tus ideas y dejarme publicarlas!!! Eres increíble!!!**_

_**Y en segundo lugar les agradesco a ustedes lectoras y lectores!!, aunque sean anónimos, me gusta mucho el saber que la historia les gusta!!!**_

_**Les agradecería de todo corazón que pusieran un review!!! O dos, o tres, o los que sean!!!, me siento muy motivada cuando los ponen!!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!!!**_

_**Besos a todos**_

_**Little Alice Cullen!!**_


	2. Día de trabajo

_**Hola!! Perdón por la "Esperanza" jijijiji (Dannya sabes a lo que me refiero) si quieren saber que es, comenten con su duda!! Jajaja**_

_**La historia no es totalmente mía, es de mi amiga Daniela!!!, ella es una gran chica que me deja utilizar sus increíbles ideas para hacer esta historia!! Así que… GRACIAS DANI!! ERES LA MEJOR**_

_**Mis dedicatorias serán rápidas para que pronto puedan leer:**_

_**Dannya: por estar siempre ahí, por el primer review, y por todos los momentos agradables que me has hecho pasar**_

_**Daniela: por confiar en mi, y por ser mi amiga a distancia (tendrás que venir pronto he!!)**_

_**Lola: por escucharme cuando más lo necesitaba!!**_

_**Y para ustedes, quienes leen el fic!! **_

_**Dicho esto los dejo disfruten!!**_

_**Día de trabajo**_

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde q había pasado mi separación de Edward. Cada día despertaba pensando si había hecho lo correcto, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido ser tan testaruda como siempre y no haberle hecho caso, pero lo hecho hecho esta ¿no? pensaba en todo lo que me quedaba por vivir y q sabia q de una forma u otra el destino me volvería a juntar con Edward (o por lo menos eso pensaba en mi interior), pero sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, por mi madre, y Charlie, y sobre todo por mi. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar, porque si de algo estaba segura es que Edward es la razón de mi vivir.

La semana pasada metí una solicitud para una beca en el instituto de teatro de Jacksonville, sabía que era muy costoso, por ello pedí beca, y si me aceptaban trabajaría de algo para no ser un gran peso para Renee. Sé que el teatro no era lo mío por muchas razones, pero tenía que hacer un cambio rotundo en mi vida, tenía que dejar de ser tan tímida, intentar que mi coordinación mejorase (ya que ahora el ser vampiro y que eso se solucione por si solo es un caso perdido).

Estaba en la cocina de Renee leyendo mi fiel cumbres borrascosas, cuando entro mamá con un sobre en la mano.

-Hija mira lo que llego.- dijo sentándose en la silla que se encontraba al lado mío. Era uno de esos sobres donde vienen catálogos de ropa y todo eso

-Ya lo vi. René no soy tonta.-dije de forma pesada.

- Se enota que hoy amanecimos felices.- dijo Renee de forma sarcástica mirándome de una forma q solo ella podía mirar.

-Que hay dentro del sobre mamá? .-dije para confirmar mis sospechas de los catálogos .

-¡TU ACEPTACION EN EL INTITUTO DE TEATRO!!!!!!!!!!-dijo de forma histérica

-QUEEE???- eso si no me lo esperaba

- Mira- me tendió el sobre y yo lo vi

_Señorita, Isabella Swan:_

_En nombre del El instituto de teatro y de las Bellas Artes de Jacksonville, nos honra comunicarle que su solicitud de beca ha sido aceptada._

_Nos dará mucho orgullo verla en Septiembre 19, para el inicio de clases._

_Atte: Bree Parker Directora del instituto_

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, en unas cuantas semanas estaría en el Instituto tomando mis primeras clases de teatro.

- Oh, Bella, estoy tan orgullosa de ti

- Wow, mmm.. gracias- esa fue mi genial respuesta- creo que mañana mismo tendré que buscar empleo

- Bella, eso no es necesario Phil y yo podremos…

- No mamá, no dejaré que Phil, y tu me tengan que pagar esto, yo soy lo suficientemente mayor mara poder hacerlo sola

- Muy bien Bella, creo que esperaba que dijeras eso, tu siempre tan independiente.

Al día siguiente me puse a buscar empleo, intente de todo: cajera, recepcionista, hasta intenté de *botargapero nada… hasta que fui al último lugar que tenía en la lista. *_Basauri _ahí me dijeron que si necesitaban una empleada y la necesitaban ya!, eso me animó bastante, me dijeron que mi trabajo consistiría en ir casa por casa de la zona que me asignaran y cuando acepté me dijeron que mi primer día de trabajo sería al día siguientey que sería en la calle Randolph pero que si hacía un buen trabajo poco a poco me irían asignando zonas más privilegiadas.

Ahora solo me tendría que preparar para mi siguiente día.

...........

Mi alarma sonó muy pronto para mi gusto, no quería despertarme, no quería salir de mi cama, quería dormir por toda la eternidad, de hecho desde lo de Edward siempre me despertaba con estos pensamientos, sabía que no era bueno porque eran signos de depresión pero, que más daba, estaba deprimida, eso no lo negaba, lo único que hacía que me levantara todas y cada una de las mañanas eran mis padres, sabía que ellos sufrirían mucho si yo me dejaba vencer, pero quería salir de esto y no había muchas formas ya que ni siquiera podía desahogarme porque no podía llegar con mi madre y decirle "_Renee, yo me siento muy mal y me quiero morir porque Edward era la razón de mi existencia, pero lo que mejor me haría sería desahogarme, así que aquí va: Edward y su familia son vampiros, si, vampiros de verdad, pero son vegetarianos, eso es decir que beben sangre animal, pero… recuerdas mi accidente en Phoenix?, ah, pues en realidad no me caí, lo que pasa es que James (que es otro vampiro pero el no es vegetariano) me intentó matar y el me causó todas esas heridas… ah si, te he mencionado que cuando Edward me dejó la vez pasada, fue porque Jasper, también intentó atacarme… sin mencionar que hace menos de un mes Victoria (la pareja de James) quiso cobrar venganza por la muerte de James e hizo un ejército de vampiros recién transformados para darme caza, lo bueno fue que no pudieron contra los Culle, pero eso solo fue porque Jacob y su manada, bueno la manada de Sam… ah perdón lo olvidaba, Jacob es un hombre lobo, y varios de sus amigos también lo son, bueno ellos nos ayudaron a vencer a Victoria y su ejército, Pero lo peor es que los Vulturi (que son la realeza vampírica) me quieren o muerta o transformada en vampiro, pero como Edward y yo rompimos lo más probable es que me muera antes de que ellos quieran darme caza pero no hay nada asegurado…" _No podía decir eso, Renee se preocuparía al pensar que estoy loca y me mandaría a un psicólogo y al decirle esa historia me mandaría a un manicomnio y ahí pasaría el resto de mi vida… esto era frustrante.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso me iba vistiendo y peinando, cuando terminé me preparé un rápido desayuno y me fui a mi trabajo en transporte público (ya que mi camioneta se quedó en Forks y no quería volverla a tener por todos los recuerdos que me asaltarían).

.........

Llegué a tiempo al trabajo y me dieron todas las cosas que debía de tener para empezar mi jornada, lo bueno es que la empresa pe proporcionaba un auto para hacer eso y mis ganancias no eran tan malas ya que era lo que la empresa me daba más las regalías de lo que vendiera.

Me encaminé para mi primer día de vendedora en _Basauri. _

Toqué la primera puerta y salió una señora de edad mayor y empecé con mi cantarina que tendría que repetir cada día de trabajo:

-"Buenos días señora, mi nombre es Bella, y vengo a promocionar los artículos de Basauri"- le sonreí a la señora y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

- Pasa pequeña- me invitó a pasa y yo accedí

Adentro le dije todo lo que tenía que decir sobre los productos, ella me escucho con mucha atención y cuando terminé ella habló

- Pues, la verdad no eres la primera que viene aquí con intenciones de venderme estos productos

- ah no?- eso no sonaba bien

- No, cada mes viene alguien, y yo siempre les doy la misma negativa- eso era feo, porque yo ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y si ella no iba a comprar nada no debió hacerme perder el tiempo, pero no podía decir nada porque sería muy descortés

- ah- eso fue lo que dije, así que me dispuse a ponerme de pie para retirarme

- a donde vas?

- Pues, no la molesto más, lamento el tiempo que le hice perder yo me retiro…

- Perdón, pensaste que te estaba diciendo que no?, Jajaja, la verdad es que tu mi niña me simpatizaste mucho desde que abrí la puerta por lo que estoy dispuesta a comprarte algo de tu mercancía

- En serio?

- Claro, quiero el paquete número 5

- Está segura?

- Si

Le dí el paquete 5, el que por cierto es de los más caros que la empresa tiene, agradecí mucho a esa señora y me encaminé a la siguiente casa

..........

Mi día fue muy bueno, creo que esto se me daba muy bien ya que casa que tocaba casa que me compraban algo al terminar mi jornada regresé al trabajo donde mi jefa se asombro

- Increíble Isabella, eres muy buena en esto, nunca había visto nada igual, nunca nadie había logrado vender más de un artículo en esa calle, creo que tienes un don

- Gracias señorita Bowen

- Isabella…

- Llámeme Bella

- Muy bien Bella, creo que me gustaría que subieras el rango en el que estas, me gustaría que fueras a una zona mejor, a ver que pasa

- Esta segura?

- por completo, mañana ven conmigo para que te asigne la zona,

- Muchas gracias

- Por nada, descansa y disfruta las ganancias de tu primer día.

Por lo menos el primer día no estuvo tan mal!!, eso me da esperanzas de que algo bueno pase tal vez en algún momento podría olvidar a Edward…

No, decididamente nunca lo olvidaría, lo mejor que me podría pasar ahora sería que no me doliera tanto el despertar cada día.

_**Que les pareció??, les gustó??, lo odiaron??, quieren saber algo en especial??, quieren algún punto de vista de alguien más??**_

_**Pues es fácil que conteste dudad o reciba sus: felicitaciones, agradecimientos, tomatazos, zapes… todo lo que quieran darme, jiji, solo opriman ese botoncito verde que está debajo de esto y ta-da!!! Yo recibiré los comentarios, y en el siguiente capi contestaré sus dudas!!!**_

_**ls quiero mucho!!! Y cualquier cosa en mi perfil esa mi correo y mis demás historias para que se pasen por ellas!!**_

_**Little Alice Cullen **_


	3. encuentro con

_**Hola, hola!!, me extrañaron jajaja, esta vez no los dejé esperar mucho verdad???, pues, el crédito no es mío, es de Daniela, la dueña de la idea, pues ella hizo casi todo el trabajo!! Por lo que este capi esta dedicado única y totalmente para ella!!**_

_**GRACIAS DANI!!**_

_**Disfruten y… COMENTEN!! NO LES CUESTA NADA!!!**_

Estaba llegando al trabajo, cuando se acerco Sarah, era una amiga que había logrado en el trabajo hace unos pocos días, y era igual de tímida como yo, por eso creo que podíamos llevarnos bien. Lo malo de Sarah es que era muy… no se como describirlo…todos los días la veía con un hombre distinto, pero con eso lo único que lograba era hacerme reír. Era muy gracioso ver que ella era una de las mujeres que cambian de novio así como cambian de ropa interior, lo más común es que sea al revés

Sarah se acercó e inmediatamente me presento, a un sujeto, llamado Pete. Era guapo, pero no había ninguno como… Edward, me dolía hasta pensar su nombre, me dolía mucho…, pero sabía que debía olvidarlo, sabiendo que yo había elegido este camino.

Entre por la puerta que me indicaba que empezaba a trabajar y eso me ponía muy contenta (nótese el sarcasmo) cuando Sarah casi se me tira encima

-BELLA!!!! . Sabes, llegas tarde –dijo mientras me dejaba de abrazar y se cruzaba de brazos.

- no estoy tarde, Sarah- dije a la defensiva, pero en verdad estaba llegando tarde.

Y justo cuando me iba a empezar a reclamar, la interrumpió un estornudo. Espero que se esté enfermando

-¿Sarah, estas bien?- pregunte, auque una parte de mi deseaba que se enfermara para no tener que conocer a un hombre nuevo cada día

-Si, no te preocupes bella.- dijo después de un estornudo.

Pero yo en mi mente me reí, pero sabia que estaba mal, pero un resfriado no le hacia mal a nadie, "no Bella no seas de esa manera, Sarah es tu amiga". Me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, era esa voz que pude controlar a mi parte malvada

-Camila, deberías descansar. ¿no crees? .- dije yo

-No te preocupes, bella, se me pasara rápido. Dijo para tratar de que no me preocupara.

-Sarah, ve a descansar, yo puedo usar tu turno para que no pierdas el dinero del día.

A todo esto, Sarah también estudiaba, pero estudiaba odontología.

-Pe…ro no es tan…n…to Bel…la? –dijo entre un estornudo y otro.

-Camila, por favor no te pongas pesada!- dije ya un poco enojada.

-Bueno, si tanto insistes- dijo

_____________________--_________________________

Ya avía pasado toda mi jornada e trabajo, pero me avía comprometido para cumplir el trabajo de Sarah

Sarah trabajaba en una de las secciones mas altas económicamente promocionando los productos, hacia que era fuera un reto.

Estaba llegando a una de las primeras casas, y debo reconocer que me sentía un poco nerviosa y me tenia que ocurrir algo típico de mi… caerme, siempre en el momento menos preciso y ni siquiera eso, por que iba tan concentrada en lo tenia que decir, que ¡bum!, choque contra un poste, y lo mas vergonzoso es que justo me estaba observando una mujer de cabello marrón y de piel blanca como la mía. Me observaba con curiosidad desde la ventana de su auto que estaba apunto de estacionar, pero aparecer no pudo por mi torpeza.

En esos momentos odiaba ser yo.

_____________________................___________________

Stephanie Meyer POV:

Estaba en el supermercado comprando las cosas para la familia. Cuando mire la hora y no podía creerlo, ya eran las 06:05 pm. Como pasa la hora cuando estas tan ocupada.

Esta semana había estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de continuar mi libro que aun no tenia nombre. Pensaba en el todo el tiempo, no podía sacarme de la cabeza ese sueño, ese hombre, esa mujer, esos recuerdos, y lo mas extraño es que siento que escucho voces. Siento que escucho la voz se esa mujer y ese hombre, tan,…tan, hermoso,(aunque esa palabra no lo describe del todo). Y su voz, o por dios su voz, si es que era esa la voz que escuchaba en mi cabeza, Tal vez me estaba volviendo loca o algo, no es normal que una escuche voces y menos voces ajenas y de personas que ni siquiera existen. Toda mi ensoñación fue interrumpida por una joven que estaba en el suelo gracias a un poste que se encontraba en frente de ella, al parecer estaba de maceado inspirada leyendo unos folletos y eso me dio curiosidad, luego se dio cuenta de mi presencia y pensó que quería estacionarme justo, donde ella había sufrido ese pequeño accidente. Pero la verdad yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había llegado a la casa, he de admitir que la chica me dio lastima y me baje del auto y me acerque a ella.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunte

-si, no se preocupe- me respondió totalmente sonrojada. Y justo en ese momento se volteo hacia mí.

No podía ser posible, esa joven, era igual a LA CHICA DE MI SUEÑO!!, bueno, a la chica que había visto en mi sueño. Si es que era real, pero ella era igual a la chica que aparecía en mi sueño, por q lo que en el instante en que la vi quede en shock.

Bella POV:

La gentil señora se acerco a mi y me pregunto como me encontraba, y le dije que no se preocupara, que todo se encontraba en orden y como es habitual en mi, me sonroje, y la señora se me quedo mirándome con una cara que no pude entender correctamente. Era una cara que expresaba terror, angustia, y alegría, y lo único que se me ocurrió pensar fue que la señora esa era bastante rara.

Lo mas gracioso es que luego fui yo la que tuvo que preguntarle si se encontraba bien, y me respondió que se encontraba perfectamente, luego se dio cuenta de los productos que llevaba en la mano , y me pidió si la podía acompañar a su casa para verificar los productos.

Me encontraba sentada en la casa de la señora, que hace un momento me había observado hacer el ridículo afuera, y cuando me acordaba sentía que me volvía a poner roja

-¿te sirvo algo de beber?-me ofreció mientras se sentaba en el sofá que se encontraba al lado del cual me encontraba sentada yo.

- no gracias-le respondí-su casa es muy bonita- era pintada en tonalidades beige, con muchos espejos alrededor, con una mesa de centro gigante, el computador estaba en un rincón de la casa, había también un televisor gigante en medio de la sala, y los sofás eran de color amarillo con blanco , y eran grandísimos , y en medio de los tres sofás de ubicaba una pequeña mesa de centro con un florero hermoso encima, y la casa entera tenia muchas, muchas plantas y recuadros de los hijos de la mujer que por cierto aun no sabia su nombre.

-gracias –me respondió sacándome de la ensoñación.

-de nada-respondí-por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?-le pregunte.

-Stephanie Meyer- me respondió con una sonrisa acogedora- ¿y tú?

-¿yo que? – pregunte de forma estúpida.

-¿cual es tu nombre?- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Bella, bueno Isabella, pero me gusta Bella-le respondí mientras me ponía a mirar la ventana.

-esta bien, entonces Bella, ¿que edad tienes?

-18 años – dije recordando mi cumpleaños pasado.

- ah- después me empezó a mirar, como si yo le recordara a alguien.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me dijo.

-claro

-¿crees en los vampiros?- con eso la respiración se me fue, deje de respirar…

_**Que les pareció?? Se está poniendo bueno verdad?? Jajaja, reitero mi agradecimiento a la dueña de la idea de este fic… Daniela!!!, todas y todos que leen esta historia deben de agradecerle también porque ella hizo casi todo el capi, yo solo corregí unas cosas y le puse algo de mi toque!!! Jejeje!!**_

_**Pues… Espero que Dani, siga ayudándome para que ustedes puedan leer pronto el siguiente capi!!**_

_**Ah!! Y para los que no sepan… Basauri es una tienda prestigiosa de cosméticos americana!! (por si se lo preguntaban!!)**_

_**Pues me despido, no sin antes pedirles…. COMENTEN!!! Solo le dan click a ese botoncito verde que está debajo de estos anuncios!!**_

_**Pues… nos leemos luego…**_

_**Little Alice Cullen!!**_


	4. Libro!

**Hola!!! No me pienso tardar en esto, solo decir que los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia de Daniela y que yo solo la escribo!!!**

**Un beso!!**

**Reviews!!!**

¿Cuál es su nombre?-le pregunte.

-Stephanie Meyer- me respondió con una sonrisa acogedora- ¿y tú?

-¿yo que? – pregunte de forma estúpida.

-¿cual es tu nombre?- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Bella, bueno Isabella, pero me gusta Bella-le respondí mientras me ponía a mirar la ventana.

-esta bien, entonces Bella, ¿que edad tienes?

-18 años – dije recordando mi cumpleaños pasado.

- ah- después me empezó a mirar, como si yo le recordara a alguien.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me dijo.

-claro

-¿crees en los vampiros?- con eso la respiración se me fue, deje de respirar…

- Que???- pregunté atontada

- Se que suena extraño, y aunque parezca que estoy loca, te juro te tuve un sueño donde había un vampiro… bueno… no parecía un vampiro como los de las películas, pero tu estabas ahí!!!

- Yo??

- Si, el vampiro era alto, muy blanco, con el cabello color cobrizo, ojos dorados, y una hermosa voz!!

No pude aguantar más!! Solo me puse a llorar, cómo era posible que alguien que yo no conozco haya descrito a Edward y me haya hecho recordarle con todo el dolor y sufrimiento que tenía!!

- Qué sucede?? Hice algo mal?? Por favor no llores??? Quieres agua???

- Lo-lo lo siento- dije tartamudeando- es solo que…- la voz se me cortó y no pude seguir hablando

La señora me acarició la espalda y me decía palabras tranquilizadoras

- Qué pasó mi niña??

- Es solo que…- quería decirle, todo mi ser gritaba por decirle, pero… no podía este era un secreto que tenía que llevarme a la tumba!! No podía dejar que algo malo le pasara a la gente que quería solo porque quería desahogarme- es solo que…- pero…. Quién demonios se iba a enterar, no estaba gritando al mundo nada- Si creo en vampiros!!! Y el vampiro que usted soñó, no se porqué, se llama Edward!! No son como los pintan en las películas, son muy diferentes

- Entonces… me crees??

- Si- le mostré la marca de los dientes de James- esto me lo hizo un vampiro

- Santo Dios!!!

- No todos son malos!!, solo los nómadas y los neófitos!!

- Lo siento mi niña, pero… no te entiendo del todo

- Pues verá…

Le conté todo, si como oyeron TODO!!

No me pregunten el por que!! Solo se lo dije, algo me motivó a hacerlo, ella me inspiraba confianza, era como estar hablando con otra Ángel, pero mayor, y más madura.

Le dije todo, no con tantos detalles, no tenía todo un mes!!!

Pero… cada que le decía algo me sentía liberada, como si un gran peso que no sabía que existiera me lo quitaran y cuando me lo quitaron, pude notar que lo tenía!

- Wow!! Me gustaría poder escribirlo!!!

- Que???? NOOOO!!!

- por que???

- Porque es un gran secreto, si los vulturis se enteran todos correrían un gran peligro!!

- Pero, no tendrían por qué enterarse!! El libro sería como una advertencia muy bien disfrazada para que no haya tantas muertes por vampiros, y cambiaremos muchas cosas para que no sepan que son ellos!!

- Pero cómo??

- Tu déjamelo a mi!!, te daré el libro cuando lo termine y si no te gusta, se destruirá!!!

- Muy bien!!

- Puedo saber por qué estas vendiendo eso??- preguntó refiriéndose a los productos que vendía

- Ahhh es que voy a entrar en el instituto de Teatro!, pero… no tengo dinero suficiente por lo que tengo que ahorrar!

- Pues… si te gusta el libro y se publica… las ganancias las podemos dividir mitad y mitad, para tus estudios o lo que necesites!!

- En serio??

- Claro!!!, la historia es tuya!! Yo solo la escribo!!

- Me encantaría!!

- Pásate por aquí las veces que quieras!! Siempre eres bienvenida!!

- Muchas gracias, pero… no quiero ser una molestia!!

- Claro que no eres una molestia!! Además, te necesito para escribir!! Creo que faltan muchos detalles por afinar!!!

- Muy bien! Cuando quiere que venga??

- Podrías mañana??

- Si!!

- Pues te espero!!

Durante 2 meses estuve yendo a la casa de Stephanie , mis clases habían empezado, pero con lo que tenía de mi trabajo tuve suficiente para la colegiatura.

Cada día la historia se hacía más larga!!

Un día por fin terminamos!

Decidimos parar en mi baile de fin de curso!

- Listo!!!- dijo Stephanie

- Terminamos?? Por fin??

- Si!!

- Ahora viene lo más difícil… buscar quien lo publique!!!

- Oh, tranquila mi niña!! Eso ya lo resolví!!!

- En serio???

- Si!

- Oh, Por Dios!!

- La próxima semana vamos con ella para darle la historia y que le de el visto bueno, si todo sale bien, pronto la publicarán!!

- No lo puedo creer!!!- salte como nunca, no podía dejar de saltar y bailar de felicidad, desde mis clases de teatro y coordinación, había mejorado mucho con mis pies, ya no tropezaba tanto como antes, de hecho cada día era más coordinada, y eso también me hacía muy feliz!

Hoy era el día de entregar la historia y lamentablemente no podía acompañar a Stephanie, pues, había una clase muy importante en el instituto y por nada del mundo podía faltar, me costó mucho trabajo enfocarme en mi clase, a cada momento mi cabeza iba a la entrevista, pensando "qué diría la señorita??" "le gustará??", la espera me estaba torturando, estaba muy ansiosa, porque tal vez se publicaría una historia que yo ayudé a hacer, era mi historia, aunque ahí no había ninguna Bella Swan, a cambio había una Catherine Smith, pero… y si no se publicara???

No sabía que hacer!!, pero… por fin pude concentrarme en mi clase!!!

**Quiten esa mirada acecina!! Bajen las armas!!! Se que me merezco eso y mas , pero… he tenido muchas cosas que hacer!!! Tarea, exámenes, mi rodilla se esguinzó y tengo una horrible férula en mi pierna!!!**

**Pero he vuelto!!!**

**Por favor, no me priven de sus reviews!!! Saben que las amo!!!**

**Un beso!!!**

**Espero que Dani (la dueña de la historia) me ayude para el próximo capítulo!!! Así podrá ser más rápido todo!!!!**

**Little Alice Cullen **


	5. anuncio importante! lean!

**Hola chicas!!! Se que es muy tedioso y que me odiarán por poner una nota de autora en lugar de una actualización!!! Esta nota la he puesto en todas mis historias incluida mi traducción, pero es importante para todas aquellas que leen fics y más si son de categoría M pues se han estado quejando de que los lemosn en algunas historias son muy detallados por lo que fanfiction se ve obligado a quitar a esas historias!!**

**Me gustaría mucho que se dieran un tiempo para ir a una historia que se creó para que ya no lo hagan les paso el link**

**http: // www .fanfiction .net /s / 5746017/1/ Petition**

**es sin espacios, pero si lo pongo tal cual, no les aparecerá!!**

**Por favor dense un chanse de hacer esto!!! Imagínense que fuera su historia la que quiten!!!**

**Si no saben inglés, no hay problema!!! Solo pongan "I agree with this petition" en un review y ya!!!**

**Lamento el quitarles su tiempo en esto!!**

**Prometo pronto actualizar esta y todas mis historias!!**

**Un beso!!**


End file.
